


Redream, Rebirth

by SummerBloom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dying and Reviving, Prompt Fill, Save Point Usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: Prompt fill for the XV Kink Meme.   What if every time Noctis dies, he wakes up at a save point (aka the last camp or motel they stayed at). At first he thinks he's dreaming, but then it becomes clear that he's actually reliving hours or even days. It makes him reckless because he can do things over anytime they go wrong, but then he finds that some things can't be changed no matter what he does (such as Luna dying). He gets super frustrated because what's the use of a power like that if he can't actually make a difference? Uploaded in parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask-- this probably sucks.

It was a **_fatal_ ** accident.  
  
They'd taken on the hunt for Deadeye, Prompto being the one to beg and plead so he could get the chance to ride a Chocobo until they all had given in. Resting in the RV for the night, they'd been ready to take on Deadeye upon waking. But none of them had calculated for the behemoth charging them.  
  
Prompto had been in the way, and Noctis warped over to him, shoving him out of the way. Deadeye's left horn stabbed through him, and he heard his friends screaming his name before everything went black. If he was dead, then he'd failed _everyone_ . A king was of no use to _anyone_ if he was dead.  
  
But Noctis _swore_ he saw Gentiana before his vision faded.  
  
Waking up in the RV, right as the sun was rising, Noctis sat up quickly and checked himself over. No wounds, no battle damage, clean and wearing his spare outfit for bed... So it'd all been a **_really_ ** bad dream. Getting out of bed, Noctis walked quietly over to the cupboard and got a glass, filling it with water from the tap. Since his journey began, he'd found that tap water outside of Insomnia was drawn from wells and tasted a lot better than the tap water from the city's taps.  
  
The glass filled, he sat at the table in the RV and took a long drink, setting the glass on a coaster that Ignis had supplied. “We don't want to end up paying for the refurbishing of a table,” Ignis had said as he'd set four of them on the table. Noctis had to agree. Their funds mainly went towards supplies they needed, so they wouldn't have enough in their budget.  
  
“Looks like _someone's_ up early.” Gladiolus' voice was the first to greet him. Noctis sighed, looking over at him.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Rare for me to be up this early voluntarily,” Noctis said, taking another drink of water. “Don't get used to it.”  
  
Gladiolus only let out a 'hm' as he went to dig in their supplies for something to eat. Ignis awoke not too long after, and was also surprised that Noctis was awake so early. But Noctis didn't mind. In fact, he attempted helping Ignis with breakfast to keep his mind off the dream he had of dying while saving Prompto. Ignis shooed him away, saying he had it and Noctis went to wake up Prompto instead.

After breakfast, which was oatmeal and some berries that Noctis could’ve _sworn_ he’d eaten in his dream, they went out to hunt Deadeye. It played out much like in his dream, except he’d made sure that Prompto was by him before the behemoth charged. No one was hurt, and Noctis hurled a Fira spell at the barrel near Deadeye’s feet. It exploded and killed the dreadful Behemoth.

That dream had come in handy.

\--

The next time Noctis died, it was by being impaled yet again. Fighting a woman hadn’t been on his list, but the spear-wielding woman had an advantage over them. Her jumping skills were like the Dragoons of legend, and her skill with the spear was greater than Noctis’ skill with the sword. She’d jumped into the air and launched her attack at Ignis, who didn’t see it in time. He was impaled through, and killed instantly. Seeing Ignis dead sent Noctis into a flurry of emotions. His heart was pounding, and he knew no amount of Phoenix Downs would save Ignis. With a cry of sadness and anger, Noctis charged the dragoon.

He felt pain, and then saw the dragoon’s shocked expression before his vision faded to black. When he found himself able to open his eyes again, the sun was going down and the others were stirring. Noctis’ throat felt dry, so he got up before them and crawled out of the tent, going to the canteen and pouring himself a cup of water. Downing it, he looked back as Gladiolus exited first.

When Ignis exited the tent next, Noctis ran over to him, dropping the cup on the ground. He grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, checking him over. The dream he’d had was so real, just like when he’d ‘died’ before, that he had to make sure that Ignis was really there, that he was _okay._

“Noct, what’s gotten into you?” Ignis asked, raising a brow. “As you can clearly tell, I’m fine. There won’t be any change to that.”  
Noctis let go after a moment. “Just… be careful, Ignis. _Please._ ”


End file.
